Unrequited Love
by miraclebutterfly
Summary: What if there were 2 suzaku priestesses? What if the second one was her twin sister! What romances and trials would they face then? How different would the story be...? It would be...an entirely new book...HotoxOC
1. Introducing

Ello. So...I think I have wierd thing with writing about twins...lol. But they're just soooo much fun! Well neways...I think you all want to get on with the story...This is chapter one and I know that it's short but that's cuz i wanted to just get them to the book already...the other chapters will be longer. This one's just short since i didnt want to bore you all. Well please enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FY!

* * *

Chapter One

The room was dark. There were two twin beds on opposite ends of the room. Shadows of nightstands could be made out next to each. The rest of the room's items were hard to make out. Silence laid heavily in the dark room until…

beep…Beep…..Beep!...BEEP! WHAM!

An alarm clock went tumbling down of the nightstand as a pillow from one of the room's occupants came crashing into it. The door was suddenly flung open and a girl with brown hair in two buns atop her head and green eyes came bouncing into the room happily already dressed in her brown school uniform. She flicked on a light and smirked at the girl who appeared to be only a curled up ball under the covers.

She waltzed over to the edge of the bed. "Kiiiiiiiiiiiyooooshi!" She chirped merrily in the girl's ear.

"Go away Miaka…." Moaned the curled up ball beneath the black comforter.

"Oh come on! We have to go to school! You're going to miss breakfast if you don't get up!" Miaka threatened at her unseen speaker.

"So what…I never get any anyways…" the voice responded angrily getting frustrated by the interrupted sleeping.

Miaka sighed, "Fine then." She huffed and then grabbed the blanket to pull harshly.

A girl the same age as Miaka was twirled out of the blanket and landed harshly on the floor. She appeared to look the same as Miaka but only her hair was longer going half way down her back with bangs that were styled a little more emo-ish and had a little more wave to it but her eyes held the same green color. "Miaka!" She screamed from where she was and picked herself up ready to deal her sister a beating for the rude awakening.

"Sorry Kiyoshi!" Miaka peeped quietly prepared to sprint off if need be but Keisuke poked his head in the door.

He sighed at his younger twin sisters, "Could you two be any louder?"

"Yes!" Both mimicked back snappishly.

Keisuke sighed and shook his head, "Don't do that." He grumbled as he pulled his head out of the doorway and headed to the kitchen.

Both girls giggled slightly at their flustered brother's expression before his departure. This was followed by a question from Kiyoshi, "Miaka….what time is it?"

Miaka tilted her head and thought for a moment, "Um….well when I came in….it was-"

Although Miaka didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Kiyoshi had picked up her alarm clock and saw for herself the time realizing now that it was late into the morning. "EEK! OUT-OUT-OUT!" Kiyoshi yelled turning chibi and ushering her identical twin out the door and slamming it shut afterwards before Miaka could make anything out. There was a loud sound of rushing feet with in the room. Miaka laughed knowing her sister was running madly to get ready for school. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" She beamed knowing already it was her best friend Yui. She rushed gleefully to the door and swung it open. "Hello Yui!" She smiled.

Yui smiled back, "Hey Miaka are you and Kiyoshi ready to go?" She asked looking behind Miaka but no Kiyoshi was there.

"Yeah…wait…hold on let me go get her…" Miaka giggled realizing her sister had awoken late this morning. She was just about to turn and go get her but was stopped by another voice.

"No need for that Miaka…I'm ready." Kiyoshi replied sauntering calmly to the two.

Miaka pouted, "It's not fair Kiyoshi….you've been up for only five minutes and you can look like that!" She said pointing an accusing finger at her twin.

"Like what?" Kiyoshi asked scowling at her twin while Yui gaped. That's what she could do in five minutes? Although Kiyoshi wore the same uniform as the other two it looked cuter upon her with her hair styled down. Her bangs fell choppily over her eyes and fell loosely on her back with natural beauty. She wore very little make-up. She had some eyeliner and mascara on her eyes that seemed to almost enrich them. When neither girl answered she shook her head, "Fine whatever…let's go." She said going past Miaka and out the door.

Then in unison the twins called out, "Bye Keisuke!"

Before Miaka shut the door they heard him yell back, "Don't do that!"

Yui laughed at how the two would do that…she had inquired about it herself once but both girl's would reply that the other was just 'stealing' their idea. Poor Yui just didn't get it.

Later at school all three girls sat in their history class. The one class all three shared. Yui looked tentative while Miaka scribbled notes down like crazy afraid she'd need the entire lesson for her exams while Kiyoshi was sleeping soundly on the other side of Miaka.

The teacher saw that the Yuki twin was asleep again in his class. He scowled and brought a finger to his face adjusting the small framed glasses that rested there pushing them closer to his mahogany colored eyes.

The class giggled quietly as they watched him pick up a yard stick and walk over to her. Miaka was too engulfed in her note taking to realize that something odd was going on in her class while Yui was about to warn her friend but was too late. A loud thwack echoed the classroom on the empty desk in front of Kiyoshi.

Normal students would have jumped up and been startled speechless Kiyoshi did none of the above. She simply yawned sat up and stretched her arms above her head. This seemed to aggravate the teacher more but she opened her perfectly shaped eyes to look at him then her face looked annoyed, "What pointless question do you want me to answer now…?" She asked annoyed.

The class laughed loudly at this defiance. "Yuki Kiyoshi is it that hard for you to stay awake in my class?" He asked snappishly.

"Yes…" Kiyoshi answered in an honest tone causing the class to have another fit of laughing.

"Well…stay awake anyway!" The flustered teacher snapped walking back to the front of the room. He couldn't do anything to her because she had the highest grade in the class….needless to say it was over 100 because she always got the extra credit problems correct.

When the teacher returned to the front of the room he placed down his ruler and said, "Now as I was saying…we're going to a project on the four gods…we're heading down to the library so that you can begin your research." He said smiling pleasantly while the rest of the class groaned.

No sooner had he said this did the trio find themselves in a library…not the school's mind you. This being because the school's library was small and had limited resources. The three sat at a table a pile of books in the center each of them had there nose in one until Kiyoshi threw hers down roughly on the table causing the tower of books to collapse.

This gained the other two's attention as they looked over at her. She replied mischeviously, "These books suck…they have no good information…come on I know there's better ones." She said standing up.

Miaka chirped up quickly, "But we have all the books on the four gods that the library offers!"

"Psh…please…" Kiyoshi rolled her eyes. "Just get up…I'll show you where they keep the _real_ books." She smirked.

Miaka was now curious and quickly got up to follow her sister. Yui looked reluctant but the other two girls were quickly walking off and looked to be quite entertained giggling softly on there way to the back of the library. She too rose and quickly chased after the daring duo to wind up in the restricted section.

Miaka jumped up and down clapping her hands, "This is sooo exciting I've never been back here!"

Kiyoshi laughed but shook her head, "I need to get you out of the house more and off of all those books…" She said but quickly went to a shelf and began scanning title's. "Looky here!" She said sarcastically. "The Universe of the Four Gods!" She said pulling the book from the shelf as the other two came up to her. "Bingo I think we have a winner!" She said as she flipped the book open to the first page.

Inside she read aloud, "Here in is the tale of the priestess and their journey to summon their respectful god. They will face trials and gather the seven consellations in the sky…thus will the god be summoned. Should you follow the quest of the heroine in the story contained shall you be granted three wishes by the god…be wary for the moment the page is turned the story shall become reality…"

Yui blinked, "No wonder this isn't out there…it's a bull-crap story."

Miaka looked starry eyed, "This sounds like it's going to be the best book ever!" She said gleefully reaching out hands to take the book but Kiyoshi shook her head.

"We have to turn the page first…" She said smirking. Kiyoshi was definitely known…for testing fate.

And so it seemed it wasn't on her side when she turned the first page of the book and with screams the three girls disappeared to a world beyond ours to begin their own journeys…

* * *

So what did you think! I haven't done much on Yui yet so sorry about that...and Kiyoshi's character is going to become a lot more developed don't worry I'm not leaving you all out there with plain jane characters lol. But just wait till next chapter! Alrighty then...please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Not So 'Ancient' China

So I'm back! I was sooo shocked! I got FIVE REVIEWS! . That's the best turnout i've had for a first story! Thank you all so much! I'll reply to them all at the end!! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and continue to read and review!!!

Diclaimer: You all already know...sheesh quit asking JK lol...i dont own FY

* * *

Chapter Two

Kiyoshi blinked her eyes open to have them widen in wonder as she peered up at a clear blue sky and how she sat upon luscious green grass. Her sister sat beside her. She glanced around to see a plain and simple setting with an ancient Chinese town in the background…oh yeah this was SO normal.

"Miaka…." Kiyoshi whispered. "Ugh…yeah any ideas on where we are?" Her twin asked curiously.

Miaka blinked too, "Nope." She said simply and didn't get time to add anything else in. The cause for this being that Yui was not there, "Kiyoshi where's Yui?"

Kiyoshi now looked around a second time, "I guess she didn't fall asleep like we did…"

"We're asleep?" Miaka questioned blinking confused and giving her a non believing look.

Kiyoshi was suddenly on the defensive side, "What?! Do you have any better explanations?!"

Miaka nodded her head, "Yep. We were sucked in by the book." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Kiyoshi sweat dropped, "Reality check Miaka….people don't get sucked into books…that's absurd."

Miaka now was upset at being called ignorant and retaliated, "Well 'reality check' Kiyoshi….ancient china doesn't exist any more either…and seeing as they're both 'absurd' I think they fit perfectly together and it's a reasonable explanation."

Suddenly Kiyoshi was clapping excitedly and suddenly shouted, "You thought of a smart come back!! I'm so proud of you!!" She said sarcastically playfully teasing her sister.

Miaka pouted at this statement but stood herself up glancing about her, "So what do we do?"

Kiyoshi followed suit getting her self up as well and dusting her skirt off. "That's a good question…." She said biting her bottom lip. "I guess we could try the town?"

Miaka shrugged her shoulders, "Egh…why not?" So the two began to walk in a shared silence towards the small town. Neither of the two knew what to say or what they would do upon reaching the city but it was the only thing they had going for them.

In all sincere reality this proved to not be such a pleasant idea seeing as the town was bustling with many people and merchants of types. It didn't take long for the two girls to be separated by the huge crowd. Kiyoshi began frantically pushing through people glancing about for her 'mirrored' image. 'How hard is it just to find a girl who sticks out like a sore thumb in a place like this?!' Kiyoshi thought helplessly looking in vain for her twin ignoring the looks that people gave her.

Poor Miaka had been shoved and pushed ruthlessly about the 'mob' about her and ended up on the outskirts of the town again. At being able to breath she slumped to the ground in exhaustion. She just couldn't find Kiyoshi in there…although for Miaka there seemed to be a plus in being shoved to the outside again.

"LET GO OF ME!!" Came an all too familiar voice.

"Yui!!" Miaka yelled out and before anyone could react to her crazy antics she had suddenly had head butted a fat man who was trying to hold Yui. Too bad all of this backfired. A small skirmish and a rescue later did the two girls look up to see a man with a glowing symbol upon his head…

Kiyoshi was shoved harshly into a booth for the umpteenth time in the short fifteen minute period and this time didn't have the strength to pull her self up from where she rested against it. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall but she refused to allow it to happen. She was already beginning to miss Miaka. And being in 'ancient' china that wasn't so 'ancient' at the moment wasn't helping. It was hard to keep her self positive with no reason to back up her reasons for it; the reasons being to keep miaka happy or laughing. The 'snobby' girl people saw at school was not the real Kiyoshi. That was the Kiyoshi they saw that she used to keep people away from her. But her true self was starting to branch out in a foreign land. The quiet, shy, and deathly afraid girl was starting to come back.

She then heard the gossiping of some girls a little ways off. They were dressed in elegant clothing and stood huddled together giggling and a few of them glancing in her direction. Kiyoshi ignored them. What did she care? It's not like anything good was going to follow if she stood up for herself it would only lead to a pointless argument that wouldn't bring her any closer to finding Miaka. But finally one shook her head almost annoyed with her fellow companions and came over to the girl clad in the dirty, from the market place, brown school uniform.

"Are you alright?" She asked pleasantly. Kiyoshi looked up at this girl. She was probably the prettiest of her fellow companions and had long purple hair that was braided and hung over one shoulder. Her eyes were a matching lavender shade.

"Um…" Kiyoshi muttered a little shy at first. "I seem to be lost…"

The girl nodded as if in agreement to this statement, "Where are you from?"

"Japan…obviously that's not where I am anymore…" Kiyoshi added a little disappointedly and the answer was more directed to herself then her new speaker.

"Japan?" The girl mimicked raising an eyebrow. "I've never heard of Japan before…" But she came back from her 'train of thought' and said, "This is Konan."

"Konan…?" Kiyoshi mimicked in the same tone the girl had used when saying Japan. They both found themselves laughing at this. But Kiyoshi ended the laughter first looking at her new friend, "So…have you seen another girl dressed like me?" She asked hopefully for a sign from Miaka. Maybe she had seen her pass by here…surely her friends would have noticed…right?

"No…I'm sorry." She replied. Guess not. Kiyoshi nodded her head sadly at this so the new girl quickly changed the subject. "My name is Koran. What's yours?"

Kiyoshi looked back up at the girl, "Kiyoshi…."

"Well hello Kiyoshi. I'm going to take it you don't have anywhere to stay…" Koran said trailing off.

"No I don't-" Kiyoshi said but nearly jumped out of her skin. "What's that?!" She yelled pointing to the huge procession coming through the town.

"Why that's the emperor's chariot." Koran giggled at the girl's ignorance unknown to Koran that wasn't why Kiyoshi was panicking. Because heading straight for the emperor's carriage was her twin sister and some…was that a guy?! Before Kiyoshi realized what she herself was doing she had bolted straight for her sister. A huge eruption of people and shouts had now filled the streets.

Kiyoshi was trying her best to reach the screaming cries of Miaka but in the end a strong man grabbed her shoulders. He was clad in a warriors outfit and he whirled her around, "Miaka! Thank Suzaku I got to you!" He said sighing just about to sprint off with her.

"I'm not Miaka!" Kiyoshi snapped back peeved now…it was a reaction…she hated being mixed up. Hell! They don't even look like each other!

"Stop playing dumb…" The man sweat dropped.

"I'm KIYOSHI!!" Kiyoshi said in a loud protest above the crowds roar. "Hands off buck-o I'm going to get my 'dumb' sister!" Kiyoshi yelled and ended up starting a lovely relationship with this new man by kneeing him in the worst place imaginable.

This caused the man to immediately release Kiyoshi and she didn't wait around to see what happened to him after that because she was off again through the fighting people heading towards the center where her sister was to most likely be. Little did she know that eyes had been on her the entire time she was spotted. She paid little heed to the carriage she just nearly passed but after she passed the door by one step it flew open and hands grabbed her yanking her in and shutting it just as quickly…a kidnapper could never have done a more excellent job.

"Are you alright?!" A kind voice offered obviously filled with worry. What a weird question for a kidnapper.

Kiyoshi was stunned at being grabbed and was about to speak her mind brutally honest to the man who had questioned but when she looked up all the anger melted away. He was probably the hottest man she had ever seen in her entire life. He was dressed in royal robes and what appeared to be his 'hat' of some sort had fallen off while grabbing her so that his long brown hair fell out from it framing his face perfectly. "Y-yeah…" Kiyoshi said tripping over her words. Ohh boy….had she just stuttered that?! She was by no means already falling for a hottie in another dimension there was just no way.

"Good." He smiled and looked somewhat relieved. "What were you doing in the middle of that anyway?" He questioned.

"I was trying to-OH NO!" Kiyoshi said as it hit her square in the face. "Miaka!" She said jumping up from the floor of the carriage to go back out but protective hands pulled her back.

"No it's way too dangerous out there for you!" the kind man said protectively not releasing her. "Who's Miaka?!" He then asked confused. Oddly enough just because it bothered her he seemed worried too as if it concerned him.

"My sister!" Kiyoshi said desperately then sweat dropped as she looked out the carriage window, "Who guards have…"

"Don't worry then. If you will kindly allow me to escort you to the palace my guards will not harm her and I'll be sure she comes straight to you," The man smiled at her.

Kiyoshi thought about this statement, 'my guards…' then she thought about what Koran had said, 'That's the emperor's chariot….'. HELL NO! There was no way…that this…sexy, hot voiced, kind, none jerk, young man was the emperor.

When there was no response from her the carriage took off again heading for the palace their prisoners in tow. Had Kiyoshi not been so stunned she would have seen the other two captives…one being the man she had mistreated and the other her best friend.

* * *

So what did you think?! And do you like how Hotohori comes into the picture? I thought it was pretty different lol. Poor Tamahome though...ouch...that's all I'm gonna say. But what about Miaka?! She wasnt in this chapter much...sheesh. And then Koran? We better all know who that is...if not I'll REALLY have to make it even MORE obvious. lol. I think that's like 3 warriors right there lol. But i wonder what happened to Koran when Kiyoshi ran off...? Hm. Well I guess you have to wait until i type it. Sry. Well until next time!! 

Reviews!

Michi-nin: It was simple and sweet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!

Kristall: Back again huh? Lol. Not that i mind.Ur such a dedicated reader!! I'm so happy! And I'm glad you like the idea. It sounded kind of fun. lol. Well since you have this on your alert list i wonder if you'll be the first to read it? Hm...idk. lol. Hope you liked the chapter.

Anayas-Creater: Did I update fast enough? I tried too...sry if i didnt. sigh. But badminton ends next tuesday!!! Why is that good you ask? It means i get THREE more hours to do whatever i want that would usually go to practice! Why is that good for you? Quicker updates!!!

Critias: I'm glad I'm keeping you guessing lol. If that's what you were going with? Well I hope you like it! This HotohorixOC is going to be really cute. Forewarning though there's going to be a lot up and downs...but when is there not in romance? I'm gonna have a little fun...hehe

Autumn-leaf16: I already sent you a review...expressing my thoughts on yours. It was a good review though and the critism is very much appreciated. But as I said before and even mentioned in this chapter her behavior was to keep others away from her. Why you ask? Well that's something you're going to have to wait for me to expalin. lol XD Although I hope you still enjoy the story and you like the main character more...hopefully you'll grow to like her.

-miracle


	3. Too many questions!

Ello! So I'm back! Sorry for the wait! Life's just a little crazy w/homecoming and badmintton ending! Then my teachers decide to go hard on us...seriously who assigns 52 vocab words and says that they're do 2marrow! Idk...lol. Well enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I dont own FY!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

The carriage rolled on and Kiyoshi sat across from the emperor her head cast down as she tried to come up with what exactly was going on. Although she felt the time she received was nothing compared to the time she actually got. Before she knew it the carriage came to a halt and the doors were opened for the emperor. He stepped out his hat like thing back in place. But instead of walking off he stopped turned and assisted her out of the carriage. Geeze the man was a gentleman too! He was just _too_ perfect.

Kiyoshi gazed up at the imperial palace. The place was beautiful and not to mention enormous. It really looked like something from ancient china. The emperor smiled at her fascination, "I see that you like the palace?"

"It's beautiful…" Kiyoshi replied slightly in awe still trying to take it all in. But then she added, "Can I see my sister….?" She asked slightly hesitant not wanting to in a way offend him.

"Of course. It's where we're heading now." The emperor smiled at her.

The smile almost made Kiyoshi blush, "Thank you." She said trying to remain polite.

Inside the dungeon Yui sat with Miaka. Miaka was busy trying to yell her lungs out at the guard and so she sat silently in the corner. Their rescuer from before sat curled up in the other corner for some reason or another…not that she knew or really cared. It was his fault they had ended up there in the first place. The greedy guy had asked Miaka for 'payment' for his services and when finding they had no money…he told her to get something from the emperor. And being the oh so reliable girl Miaka is she had…complied.

After getting annoyed and realizing that the guard wouldn't even look her direction Miaka got frustrated and slumped down and sat against the cell wall. She looked curiously over at their rescuer who she knew by name. "Hey Tamahome...what's the matter?"

"You should know…" Tamahome grumbled in his dark corner.

"What do you mean I should know!" Miaka snapped insulted when all she had done was try and see if he was alright.

"Well ya had to knee me when I came to rescue you!" Tamahome yelled back acting childish and turning into chibi form.

"I didn't knee you!" Miaka yelled back as she turned chibi.

"Did too!" Could be heard from the dark corner.

"Did not!" Was the reply on the other end.

After a short walk they were in a dungeon like place. Inside Miaka could be heard arguing and by the looks of it winning. Who ever she was arguing with was getting tired of repeating themselves.

The emperor looked a little confused at the childish arguing, "Sounds like the poor guy is tired." He said in sympathy.

"Serves them right." Kiyoshi grinned. "They should know Miaka and I can go at it forever so it's impossible to beat us!" She giggled to herself but took off at a sprint to find her sister leaving a smiling emperor behind her. "Miaka!" Kiyoshi shouted out smiling upon seeing her sister.

"Kiyoshi! What are you doing here?" Miaka asked shocked but still smiling nonetheless her previous argument forgotten much to the relief of Tamahome. "And look I found Yui!" She said pointing behind her smiling as if she had just one the big blue ribbon. Yui stood up now as well happy to see her friend.

"The emperor um….saved me?" Kiyoshi said not really knowing if she would call that saving since she didn't really need saving but hey, whatever.

"The emperor!" yelled a man in the background. But then the man saw Kiyoshi now and shuddered at their last encounter. "Oh Suzaku it's you!" He shouted in shock.

"Opps." Kiyoshi said sweat dropping. He was the last person she expected to see again. Miaka starred in shock realizing now what Tamahome had been talking about. But she didn't get the chance to ask about it.

By now the emperor had come into the cell area and said quickly to a guard standing nearby, "Release these people at once!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The guard fumbled over his words a little shocked at the order but complied quickly.

The cell door was swung open and an overly excited Miaka jumped Kiyoshi much to her displeasure. And even after having to deal with the twin attack she was jumped again but this time Yui. Luckily Tamahome didn't get his chance to 'jump' on or Kiyoshi might have been worried.

The emperor had seen the look and glared but quickly spotted the red tattoo like symbol upon this man's forehead. He sighed, "Quick…we have many things to discuss…" the emperor said turning briskly and leading the way to another part of the palace.

No one said anything…first off because he's emperor and second off because they had nothing better to do...so why not? The emperor lead the way not uttering a word and he seemed in deep thought to Kiyoshi. She looked at his attire and their surroundings and how perfect they balanced eachother. She seemed lost in her little daydream when Miaka started waving a hand in her face.

"Earth to Kisyohi!" Miaka said tauntingly in a tease like voice.

Kiyoshi just giggled a little but turned to face her sister, "Yeah?"

"You were so zoned out! What were you thinking about anyways?" Miaka asked naively.

"Just about how we got here." Kiyoshi lied…in truth she didn't know why she was thinking what she was and sure as hell didn't want to have to try and explain that to Miaka.

"Oh…" Miaka said as if in understanding. "I don't really understand it either…"

Kiyoshi nodded her head and looked blankly at the ground as they walked until doors were opened and they entered a hall. Once in the hall the emperor took his seat at the head of the room. The other found that other chairs were brought for them to sit upon. So the small party sat and looked at the emperor wondering what he had to say to them.

"I have something serious to discuss with you…have you ever heard of the World of the Four Gods…?" He asked. Silence hung upon the room and so the emperor began to tell of a priestess and her warriors and how she would come to save Konan and have three wishes granted.

After he finished Kiyoshi was lost in the thought while Tamahome gawked looking at the three girls beside him. He then asked the question nearly everyone was asking themselves aloud, "Which one is the Suzaku no miko?" The three looked at each other confused none of them knowing really what to say.

"Well we're going to find out." The emperor said looking at them. He rose and so did the four. This time he led in mutual silence each of them wondering where they were being led and wondering if they really wanted to follow to find out. To their surprise they went to a small building and in front they stared at a place even more decorated with elaborate design and colored in shades of red. "This is the temple…and only Suzaku's chosen may enter. Tamahome if you will please step through…" The emperor said gesturing with a hand.

Tamahome blinked but figured he had nothing to fear. So he stepped forward and pulled open the heavy door to step inside. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. So he stood within the shrine looking out at the three girls. Staring at one girl in particular who he prayed would pass through.

The girls stood frozen for a moment before Kiyoshi finally shook herself out of her state of fear. "Why are we waiting…?" She asked even though she knew the answer to that. She began to slowly walk towards the open door her head level and eyes looking into the room blankly.

Miaka stood frozen for a moment but with her sisters movements she leapt up after her. "No Kiyoshi you don't know what will happen!" She yelled as she went to grab her but being clumsy like she was ended up tripping and falling towards her. Kiyoshi caught her but both screamed slightly as they fell back eyes shut closed. When they hit the floor and nothing happened they opened their eyes and blinked at each other. Nothing had happened! And both of them had entered!

"You okay?" Kiyoshi finally managed out of the stares of disbelieving eyes. Not that hers were any different.

"Yeah…you?" Miaka asked back as if startled that they hadn't been fried or something.

"Yep….I'm just peachy. But can I get up now?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Oh yeah sorry!" Miaka said jumping off quickly and then lending a hand for her sister.

"Thanks." Kiyoshi said now standing and doing a poor attempt to dust her outfit off although it was caked in dirt from the marketplace earlier. The two then oddly and simultaneously looked to the emperor as if expecting an explanation. Yui hadn't moved. She was honestly afraid too. If those two had both made it through then by what the emperor had said it would be alright for her to go in too but a voice in her head told her not too. It was the one that stopped her from moving in the very beginning.

The emperor looked somewhat confused himself but seemed to be thinking about something and seemed the least surprised of them all. "I believe…I know why you both went through."

"Really…? Because I would sure like to know." Tamahome said confused to as why Suzaku was 'telling' them there were two girls he would have to protect.

"You two…are twins am I right?" The emperor asked ignoring Tamahome his gaze on the two girls.

"Yes." They both answered and sweat dropped at how they said it at the same time again.

"Then…technically….you create one. One person…one miko. You two are the Suzaku no _mikos_." He said a smile on his strikingly handsome face.

Yui froze…if they were the Suzaku no mikos…what was she! She was...

"And you…are-" The emperor began as if almost reading her mind. Although he didn't get to finish as a blue light encased her. Yui screamed as she was pulled back to her original world.

Both twins gasped but while Kiyoshi remained frozen Miaka ran to where Yui had just once stood. "Where did she go! What happened!" Miaka yelled in a panicked voice for Yui.

"Probably back to your world…" the emperor replied. "She is the Sieryu no miko…not Suzaku."

"How do you know that!" Miaka asked shaking her head in disbelief to what the emperor was trying to explain to her.

"She was in blue light…that is the color of the god Sieryu…he is guardian over Kuto…not Konan." The emperor replied.

"You mean…we're going to be enemies with Yui! But she's my friend! OUR friend! She can't be our enemy!" Miaka said stunned.

"But…she is." The emperor replied a little brokenheartedly for the priestess who was in such distress. "You two should rest…and clean up a little." He said trying to change the subject.

"Alright…come on Miaka." Kiyoshi said walking out briskly and taking her sisters hand. She was going to walk aimlessly around…she wanted to get away…that was all she knew. Miaka was jerked slightly but quickly complied seeing as the alternative was being dragged.

"Where are we going?" Miaka whispered.

"Away from here that's all I know." Kiyoshi said quickly back in the same whispered tone that Miaka had used.

"Where are you two going?" Tamahome yelled out beginning to walk towards them the protectiveness of his new job already kicking in.

Kiyoshi was just about to respond to that but the red light that suddenly enveloped her took away that possibility. The light was hot…fire hot. And there was the sound of a phoenix as well as Miaka shouting her name before the red light turned to darkness and she no longer stayed conscious.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are very much appreciated and i look forward to them! Hope you ejoyed and the next chapter should be up soon! 

Ok so muy importanto! I have actually spent a crap load of time creating a myspace. sry its the only thing i know how to use! For my stories and you guys! So you all can look on there and talk to me! And ask stuff! Idk...basically its for u guys and i hope you like it! I'm under Miraclebutterfly! There's a genbu Kaiden Pic there. lol. well please enjoy!

Reviews:

NSTBH: Sorry...ur name was just so cool and long i couldn't resist. lol. I'm glad that you like the story! And i loved the review! I look forward to hopefully your next one! Thanks for the review!

Kristall: Don't worry about taking a while. I completely understand. My life's been so hectic! Especially w/homecoming and all. Its the first time ive actually been asked by someone! So im all excited lol. I know thats so lame! Thanks for the review!

Fiction101: Thanks! I like Kiyoshi too! Although i kind of feel bad for her in this next chapter...i wont tell you why...sry you'll just have to wait lol. I know im so mean! XD But i dont want to ruin it for you! Well i hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!

Tayk: lol. Yep Kiyoshi is already falling for Hotohori. Poor girl she didnt evn find out his name! XD But does hotohori care for her back? I know i know! Sry...can't tell ya, it's a secret until i post it. n-n Thanks for the review!

Critias: Uh-oh...is that a cliffy? Crap. runs from the pointy stick DONT HURT ME! cries and waves arm in chibi form Lol. Yeah if i was randomly grabbed i honestly would've beat the crap out of him...cuz i would be freaked out lol. But she's not like me. lol. But i hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!


	4. Fevered Masks

So...how long has it been since i updated...? i have no idea. But i apologize! My reasons are at the end of the chapter! Thank you all for your patience! I will try very hard not to do that again! i hope that you all enjoy the story though!!

**Disclaimer: I own Kiyoshi! n-n but not FY. Wanna trade? lol im jk**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Critias! As a b-day present!! n-n_**

* * *

Chapter 4

The ground was hard and icy cold to the touch where her bare skin contacted it. Her head pounded but green eyes fluttered open none the less. "Ugh…Mi-Miaka…?" Kiyoshi asked in a murmur her head swarming. She was lying on concrete ground. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and found herself in one of the creepiest places ever, a back alley at night. She blinked confused and slightly worried.

'Where am I?' she asked herself but took a hand and hit herself in the head. 'Idiot….where does it look like I am?' She scolded herself since Miaka wasn't there to do it for her. 'Wait….Miaka?!' At this thought Kiyoshi jumped up onto her feet and looked frantically around ignoring the sudden dizziness this caused. She failed to realize that it should have worn off by now.

"Oh no!" She cried. "Why did it just spit me out?!" Kiyoshi yelled out aloud. She took off running in another direction to the end of alley. She had to jump back though in order to avoid being hit with by a car. But to her joy the library was across the street. She didn't take the time to contemplate why in the alley of all places she had been dumped but hey it was next to the library…she wasn't about to complain. With a huge grin like a two year old that just found her Christmas gift she took off across the street dodging pissed off cars on the way. But to her dismay…it was locked. But this didn't seem to disappoint her for long. "Like hell I'm staying out here!" Kiyoshi scuffed in annoyance stomping her foot for extra emphasis.

She walked around the edge of the library and then noticed a window. She smirked…she had just found her entrance. With in seconds she was inside the library broken glass at her feet and a discarded rock lying to the side already serving its purpose. She didn't seem to realize or care that she had just broken into a building. She had more important matters to think of.

She smiled as she all but skipped up the stairs proud of herself for being so successful in returning to Miaka. She swung open the door again and sure enough…that damn book lay in the middle of the room. She growled in frustration and picked up the book but quickly dropped it back to where it lay because to the touch it was scolding hot!

'Suzaku no miko have patience…' A voice told her inside her head.

"EEP!" Kiyoshi screamed jumping back away from the book as if it were the owner of the voice. "Suzaku no miko….oh yeah. That's what they called us…" Kiyoshi said actually recalling the thought of this place she had just returned from. She went against the wall and sat down trying to collect her thoughts letting the book 'cool down' before she would proceed. Although she was in a hurry she wasn't an idiot. If it rejected her then she'd have to wait…whether she liked it or not.

'We were doing a project….and then. Ha-ha we did go in that book. I'm gonna have to apologize for that…" Kiyoshi said sighing. "Oh well…well while there it was just us two…and then there was a town…and oh that girl!" Kiyoshi said snapping her fingers. "Poor Koran I took off with out thanking her." She said sweat dropping. "And then there was that carriage and Miaka and that…man." She snickered to herself. He was probably going to kill her later for that. That or just not 'protect' her. 'What was that look he gave Miaka?' She said smiling evilly to herself. 'How cute Miaka has a guy chasing after her. Well if she looks up from her books maybe something will happen!' Kiyoshi smiled proud and happy for her sister. She then shook her head. Now was not the time for those thoughts. So she redirected back to her previous topic, "So there was Miaka and that guy…and a chariot. And then the emperor!" Kiyoshi said having small patches of slight pink upon her cheeks…not that she noticed they were there. 'He said they all needed us…well wait. Four gods…oh my gosh…" Kiyoshi said jumping up.

She ran out of the room leaving the discarded book where it lay. Where was it going to go? She went back to one of the areas that three had been in previously. It was odd how it was only a few hours ago that she stood here but when inside the book it had been twice as long. She was going to dwell on that thought but decided against it.

She quickly scanned the bindings of the books and grinned impishly as she pulled out one that had beforehand been on their table. It was a book about the four gods. She sat down again and began to read. If she was going back she might as well know something about that crazy place.

What she learned quite fascinated her. It was that there were four gods; Byakko, Sieryu (Yui), Genbu, and Suzaku (Miaka and her). She then learned that each of the four gods summoned priestesses. These priestesses had seven 'stars' that were destined to protect them. These 'stars' were actually people who bore a constellation somewhere upon their body. She was marveled at how it also hinted that these people actually contained magic of sorts. But what was even more fascinating was that at the end…if they summoned their god to save a nation…they would be granted three wishes. Kiyoshi smiled at this. It was the perfect fairy tale. What could possibly go wrong? Well besides the fact that she had to get back in.

Kiyoshi quickly got up and scurried back to where the first book lay. She attentively reached out a hand. To her pleasure it was no longer trying to burn her. But she merely picked it up and left the library. She felt awful for stealing it…but it contained her sister and was no longer safe there. She went home to fine Keisuke a nervous wreck. Their mother was still out at work or what not…not that that came as any surprise to Kiyoshi.

"Where were you?! And where's Miaka!!?" Keisuke quizzed as soon as she entered through the door.

"That's actually a really good question." Kiyoshi smiled at him playfully ticking off her brother more. So she added, "She's in this book." Kiyoshi said plainly.

"What the hell Kiyoshi this is no time for jokes!!" Keisuke yelled getting royally pissed off that his two sisters had been missing for hours now. The school had told him that they had stayed for extra 'study' time or whatever in the library. But the library had been closed for at least an hour now.

"Well…I'm sorry you don't-" Kiyoshi began to continue but was cut off by a sharp pain in her leg. She quickly looked down and was shocked to fine blood there. She had a sickening feeling. "M-Miaka…." She whispered and felt a pain as she then fainted to the floor.

Her brother quickly picked her up and tried desperately to wake her. But Kiyoshi was sweating and by the looks of it now had a fever. He tried to ignore the book that she still held. It gave him a chill just looking at it. But he shook his head. Miaka being in there…yeah right. He told himself. He quickly went and laid Kiyoshi down on her bed. He then left the room to go get some medication for when she woke up.

As soon as Kiyoshi heard the door faintly shut her eyes opened slowly. It was hazy and she realized that Keisuke must have moved her there. Despite the headache she had she staggered up off the bed and went to her closet.

There she changed and put on a new out fit. Not realizing she had just broken a connection. But she now wore a pair of jeans, shoes, a long sleeved shirt and a light jacket on top. And then she whisked her hair up into a simple ponytail her bangs still falling carelessly into her face not that she minded or cared at the moment. And for some reason she had grabbed two of Miaka's ribbons slight tears rising to her eyes. 'I'm coming…' She told herself almost as if Miaka could hear.

She somehow managed to make it back to the stand where Keisuke had carelessly left the book. 'Come…' The same voice called out to her. And oddly she wasn't afraid this time. She just reached her hand up and pulled it up to her as she slowly opened the book.

Keisuke came in and dropped the plastic bottle he was holding. For some odd reason he was scared to death to see Kiyoshi attempting to open the book. He moved forward, "No don't-!" He yelled reaching a hand out to her but it was too late. A red light once again enveloped her and she was gone. The book now lay neatly upon the floor…and one of the ribbons that Kiyoshi had grabbed lay delicately upon its surface. Keisuke gingerly picked up this ribbon and held it for dear life. He knew why he was afraid. It was because when he read the title of the book he recognized what it was. Although…when he did that school report on the girl Takiko…he never dreamed that it would be real.

With one shaking hand he picked up the book and opened the tale that now told of his twin sisters… (and Yuri…not that he knew that…XD)

Kiyoshi found herself in weird scenery. "This isn't where I was last time…" She whispered out confused as she looked around. She didn't realize she was swaying slightly and that the haze around her was beginning to thicken. There were tall trees above her that cast shadows upon the forest ground. There was some rustling but she blew it off as the wind whispering through the tree branches.

Little did she know that other eyes were looking upon her. Although not all had an evil attention…no there was one…that looked and stared wide eyed. 'Move…why are you just standing there…?!' The person yelled in their head. They could see the other members beginning to approach her.

Kiyoshi blinked but the haze only made more of the colors swirl together. She soon realized something was moving. Out of shock she took a step back. She couldn't fight…she wasn't that type of girl. Although she wished that she was. The fact that more and more of these blurs were starting to get closer to her frightened her. But she didn't dare speak. Suddenly she went to sprint. That was something she was good at. She was extremely fast. A common thing her and her sister shared although the fever that had ensnared her made this a difficult feat to accomplish.

Suddenly the over watcher that had been considered jumped out. Scaring the living day light out of Kiyoshi. All she saw was a man with obvious blue hair and an odd looking face…but this man didn't frighten her for whatever reason it may be. He soon took off this blanket he had about him and everything went dark. It was the oddest sensation that she had ever felt. But when the light reappeared she tried to focus again. Her savior released her only to have to catch her as she fell to the ground her fever now beginning to consume her.

The man looked worried and removed the paper smiling mask that he usually wore. "Are you alright…?! NO DA!?" He yelled at her as he tried to wake the girl but saw the beaded sweat forming on her forehead. He realized now that the girl was asleep her body obviously trying to fight this outrageous fiver.

Miaka meanwhile had been performing her 'duties' in her sister's absence. There were plenty of things to distract her during the day…but at night Miaka cried unaware that others were listening. Once Nuriko, a new seishi, had tried to comfort her but she had blown it off and said that Nuriko must have been hearing things.

Miaka hadn't known what to do after Kiyoshi disappeared in the red light and she asked Suzaku everyday why she had been left alone and why her sister had been taken from her. She just didn't understand. But one day she fell with a slight fever after confessing her feelings to Tamahome.

She had tried to ignore the fact that the emperor was enraged by this. Miaka didn't like…or love Hotohori, the emperor who she learned was also a Suzaku warrior but the man seemed obsessed with her.

It was even Hotohori who had arranged it so that the brought Miaka back home. Miaka mentally vowed to find Kiyoshi first thing when she was home. How long had it been since she was gone anyways? She couldn't even remember…

* * *

So...oh i know. it's...kind of a cliffie. lol. And yes I am aware that this chapter is really really short. I had this whole thing planned out. Honestly i did. And you wanna know what happened? First of there was homecoming and then i went camping and then there was this stupid guy that i just got over...so yah. Crazy life i know. But I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. XD I'm SOOOOO Sorry!!!! Hopefully the next chapter will come a lot fast then this one. And it will be longer. (Or so i hope...)

But thank you for all your support! It's really what keeps me motivated! And i'm so happy to see that everyone loves this story as much as i do!

**PS!!!!!!** I made a 'myspace' for my stories. It's the only thing i know how to use...sorry. But i thought you might all enjoy that. I'm gonna put little 'previews' for chapters to come in there. and you can to talk to me! Just to talk or to talk about one of the stories! And if you make art for this fanfic and you send it to me i'll post it! how does that sound? I really put a lot of work into this...i hope you all like it. go to my **_PROFILE _**page and go to homepage and itll take you there! please check it out!

My lovely reviewers!!!!(i thank you again! bows n-n):

Kristall: lol yah im sry about the cliffie. Puts big band-aid over the small lumps on her head. haha...(nervous laugh) hopefully the next one will be up soon...(is inching away slowly)...so uh...illtalktoyoulater!thanksforthereviewbyebye!!!! (runs off screaming before she can get hit again.)

Critias: I FEAR THE POINTY STICK **AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! **T.T looks like hotohori is doing just fine w/o kiyoshi and making a move on miaka. that meanie. XP poor kiyoshi. she just cant seem to catch a break can she? but then again...a certain someone...whose totally cool...just kind of found her lol. And this chapter is dedicated to you! In honor of your late birthday! Well please review again! Truly its what motivated me to update this!

Anayas creater: lol im glad you like the story. and yes the vs thing is a little rushed. but there is more detail to be told ahead. dont worry. n-n

NSTBH: I love ur name! n-n but its long lol. its ok. i think mine is too. thats why i also go by miracle lol.I really enjoyed your review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story and review!

Tayk: lol my dear lil devoted reviewer! n-n. i just simply love ur reviews! lol. and ill have to help you out w/your sarcastic thing lol. and i know its sad that miaka keeps breaking his heart. -hint hint nudge nudge wink wink- lol please review!! And i hoped you liked the chapter!!


End file.
